osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
2013 Christmas event
The 2013 Christmas event was an event copied from RuneScape 3's . Walkthrough Starting Players started the event by approaching Shanty Claws, a mysterious werewolf, on the dock of Musa Point, they quickly learn of the Gublinches, creatures who lived in the cavern walls of Karamja Volcano that had little regard for anyone other than themselves. Gublinches were affected by the cold, nothing irriated them more than being all so slightly chilly so they had become irritable thanks to the snow around Karamja Volcano. They had taken to 'childernapping', kidnapping the children from nearby Musa Point, forcing them to stoke the fires within the gublinch lair to keep themselves warm. Shanty Claws then continued to explain how to defeat the Gublinch, which required players to pelt snowballs at them in turn freezing them and turning them into gublinch shards. Shanty Claws offered the players a sizeable booty for their service including the reindeer hat and wintumber tree, in exchange for filling his 10 cages with gublinch shards. Pelting the Gublinch The Gublinch lair could be found on the southern slope of Karamja Volcano, next to several piles of snow. Players had to collect around 30 snowballs from the surface before heading down inside the lair. Next players had to pelt 10 gublinch with the snowballs until they crumbled into piles of Gublinch shards. Once a player collected 10 shards, they could returned them to Musa Point and place them within the 10 cages along the dock next to Shanty Claws. After doing so, Jack, Jill, and Jeff were able to escape from the gublinch lair and players were able to claim their reward by speaking to Shanty once more. Rewards After completing the event, players received: *Reindeer hat *Wintumber tree *Two partyhat sets *Two Santa hats *Two Christmas crackers *Black partyhat *Rainbow partyhat *Other rewards from previous events, which can be claimed by speaking to Diango: **Red marionette **Blue marionette **Green marionette **Yo-yo **Bobble hat **Bobble scarf **Jester hat **Jester scarf **Tri-jester hat **Tri-jester scarf **Woolly hat **Woolly scarf Bonus event Throughout the duration of the event, Anti-Santa would occasionally appear roaming the Wilderness. If players defeated him they had a chance of receiving additional christmas crackers and santa hats. Transcript Trivia *After completing the event, the three children Jack, Jill, and Jeff could be seen dancing around the dock near Shanty Claws. Talking to any of them would result in them responding with "Thanks so much for saving us from those stinky gublinch. They were awful! I hope Shanty gave you somefing cool for your efforts." *Players were unable to return to the gublinch lair after completing the event; merely receiving the message, "The cavern is empty of gublinch now; there's no need to go down there." *During the event, Varrock Square was covered in snow and the centerpiece fountain was replaced with a Christmas tree, with the examine text "A troll Trollweiss Spruce. An engraving on the trunk reads 'Ug loves Aga'." Snow around the tree could be gathered from creating Snowballs.